


Bleeding Hope

by oobiemcruby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Can I call it that?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobiemcruby/pseuds/oobiemcruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Your hope bleeds out, </i>drip drip drip<i>, painfully aching, slow to the enth degree. It hurts, watching, waiting, constantly vying for her life not to go at this moment, this second, because what are you without your hope?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea in the shower, and then completed it (sort of) after seeing [chmurny's awesome upd8 art](http://chmurny.tumblr.com/post/37295684370). I hope you enjoy

Your hope bleeds out, _drip drip drip_ , painfully aching, slow to the enth degree. It hurts, watching, waiting, constantly vying for her life not to go at this moment, this second, because what are you without your hope?

Paler and paler her skin becomes, until blue veins are maps upon her, all roads leading to death and heartache. It hurts, dammit, you should be able to save her _do something_ anything, she is your heart and your lungs a vital part which cannot, should not be separated from the whole. Life is leaking, draining out onto the floor slip slip slipping away from her, while you crouch by her and do nothing, as all flickers of your hope start and end with the feeble grip she has on life.

Jane’s cries and Jake’s shouts are nothing compared to the cracks that have now etched themselves into your façade, the deepest lines wrought by the tears driving their way down your face. The outward spread of her blood sinks your soul to the point of no return, to a state where nothing can reach you, nothing can change the never ending loss her slowly cooling body freezes into the deepest and darkest parts of your heart.

Whispering her name over and over becomes your personal prayer to the gods, a mantra that speaks volumes of the sacrifice you would be willing to make just so she is there, with you, laughing her husky laugh, her talking typos a private joke between the pair of you.

You feel the purple of Derse closing in on you, surrounding you entire, the different shades swirling, circling you in a vortex of darkness and depression. Jane and Jake pull you off Roxy, to give you a break from holding her, as you have turned weak with fatigue and heartbreak. You feel rather than see Jane reach for Roxy’s soft pulse, barely there but still beating, and you hiccup an exclamation of relief. With the reassurance of her continued living comes the burning need for revenge against whoever could commit such a horrid crime, a raging desire for death and destruction to be wrought against the person who had sought to wreak such havoc on your life, the sole reason you are still here, participating in a game you did not want to play.

Expelling your anger into the air around Roxy’s extremely weakened body is not something you want to pollute her with as that will surely hinder and not help in her recovery.


End file.
